Hymn of the Rising
by BleachedSakura
Summary: He cursed the Fates for doing this to him. For leaving him all alone with this bitter victory and broken world. He cursed them for their cruelty and accused them of lies woven by the very dread of life they use to rule the world. But the Fates aren't as lenient as the Gods and Percy soon finds out the consequences of falling into a trap deeper that Tartarus itself.
1. I render a whole country speechless

**Fandoms: **Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus (post-Giant War, ignores House of Hades) and The Hunger Games (first book)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either of the mentioned books. They belong respectively to Rick Riordian and Suzann Colins.

**Full Title: **Percy Jackson and the Tributes of the Hunger Games: Hymn of the Rising.

**Full Summary: **He cursed the Fates for doing this to him. For leaving him all alone with this bitter victory and broken world. He cursed them for their cutting cruelty and accused them of lies woven by the very dread of life they use to rule the world and treachery created by claiming right for measuring lives not theirs. But the Fates aren't as lenient as the Gods and Percy soon finds out the consequences of falling in a trap deeper than Tartarus itself.

**Official characters: **Perseus Jackson (could there be a story _without_ him that's good?) , the Fates, Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta

**_Edited_ characters: **Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Piper McLean, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis, Biance Di Angelo, more to come

**Ocs: **None

**Warnings: **Swearing (very much), Death (no shit, Sherlock), Gore (nothing too disgusting), Suggestive themes (nothing explicit)

**Pairings: **(Past) Percy/Annabeth, Finnick/Annie, Gale/Katniss/Peeta, more to come

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_"Don't let them haunt you, Perseus. Don't let_ her_ haunt you."_

_._

_"You dared curse us-"_

_"But we forgive you-"_

_"So let this be a lesson!"_

_"Hopefully, after this you'll-"_

_"Know why we chose Fate to turn this way."_

_._

_"Do not let reality cloud you."_

_"Do not let the truth hide the good."_

_"Do not let Death stop you."_

_._

_"We will give you a second chance-"_

_"But will you be successful?"_

_"Your name means the Destroyer-"_

_"Become the Defender."_

_"The Protector._

_._

_"And when you achieve that-"_

_"Could you do us a small favor?"_

_"That we will no doubt repay you for-"_

_"Help the Mockingjay-"_

_"Set the New World-_

_"On fire."_

_._

_"Oh, and-"_

_"We nearly forgot."_

_"May the odds be-_

**_"Ever in your favor."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**One year later**

**Reaping Day**

"I'm scared."

We all are but I can't really tell him that, can I? You don't just tell a twelve-year old boy that his brother figure, the one who has protected him from countless bullies and other things for a whole year, is scared of his name being picked up by a ditzy weirdo from the Capitol to go compete in some modern-time gladiator games. That would just crush Julian's already fragile trust in hope.

Julian Del Cielo is a skinny olive-skinned, black-haired, onyx-eyed young boy with a brooding look all about him. Give him a jar of honey and he would start muttering about how everyone is out to wake the bee-allergy inside him. He likes to take very long naps in the middle of the day, eats like ten men combined and likes to think that he's independent despite me smothering him (I know he secretly likes all the attention).

If I recall correctly, his sister, Angela, had disappeared two years ago before this Foster Home found me lying on the beach. Julian had only been ten years old when those peacekeepers barged in and forcefully took her away, leaving a confused, crying Jule and twenty-something other shocked, scared orphans at the East Bay of District Four port.

No one had ever heard of her since then.

Left alone in this cruel world, he'd had to take care of himself, since the other kids haven't had the strength and/or resources to care for two people at a time. I partly couldn't blame them because, like it or not, Jule was a whiny kid who causes me more headaches in one day than a herd of Party Ponies would in one week. And the kid was creepy too, having an odd fascination with death.

It hadn't taken me long to figure out that Julian Del Cielo was the reincarnation of Nico Di Angelo. That also meant that Bianca Di Angelo must be Angela Del Cielo.

This also takes me back to my original question (oh, wait, I hadn't even asked one but never mind). What do you answer to a more childish, more annoying, more innocent Nico's sentence of 'I'm scared'?

"I know."

I inwardly smack myself. Way to go, Percy. Gah, Thalia would have had a good laugh at me, now.

"It's going to be me."

"No."

"Yes," he insists, looking up at me from where we were walking together down the street. I'm a good two feet taller than him (something I like to rub him in his baby-face with). He has to crane his neck to catch my face and I hide a smile. He looks cute when he scrunches his face against the harsh sun. "I can feel it. I dreamed of it."

I pause at his last words. Could it be that some demi-god powers from the other world were leaking through? Is it my fault? Is it something important that I should consult the Fates for? I grimace at the thought. I didn't particularly like meeting up with those dreaded, dreary old women. They give me the chills.

"Percy?"

Nic- Julian's voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I continue walking, "It's just a dream, Julian. Everyone has those, nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, but it looked so real. It was scary."

"All nightmares are."

"Yeah, but-"

"Julian," I sigh and stop, turning around to face him. He hasn't completely been able to keep up with my long legs and so lags a bit behind. I set my hands on his shoulders and drop to his eye-level, grimacing slightly at the new strain in my back. The hard hours at work had not done me pleasantries. "I assure you that you won't get reaped, you have less chance to than most of the kids in the orphanage. Besides, I-"

I'm cut of by a loud yell coming from a passing peacekeeper, telling us to hurry up because the Reaping was about to begin. I shoot him a glare, making him back up slightly. Then I grab Julian's hand and turn my head to give the still scared boy a small grin.

"Come, Julian, we don't want to be late for this blessed event, do we?"

He nods and manages to give me a shaky smile. I nod too and head to what would be classified as the worst day of this new life.

.

Julian and me go to the front of the Justice Building (it reminds me a bit of the White House in Washington) to get checked in (I glare at the woman when she pricks my finger. Not that it hurt but I've always hated needles.) and then separate. I watch him go stand near the twelve-year-old boys, somewhere in the middle, and turn around to go to the back when someone grasps my wrist.

_Monster._

That's my first thought. I tense first, my body on alert but I calm my nerves and paranoia and force myself to turn around with a small frown. Her strange silver eyes make a grin replace the frown.

"Anna- I mean, Ariel. What do you want?"

She frowns, "Who is Annabeth?"

_It's you._

I shrug and she quickly changes the subject. It isn't the first time I confuse her with my former girlfriend and it isn't the first time she asks that question. In the beginning, she prodded more, insisting on knowing who Annabeth Chase was and why I always confused her with her. I am proud to say that I didn't budge, not even against her puppy dog eyes (trust me, those could bring a whole empire to its knees), and now she just searches to catch me off guard. She still hasn't succeeded in getting one ounce of information from me.

"Is Julian alright? I mean, it is his first Reaping and I remember mine. It is not the best memory I have."

I take my time to look at her before answering. She is dressed in a pretty but formal silvery grey dress that ends mid-thigh and it has short sleeves (it brings out her silver eyes pretty well). Her honey blonde-haired princess curls are pulled in an elegant chignon and my finger twitch against the urge to tuck the escaped strands behind her ear. She is pretty and I want to take her hand in mine and show her to the world and say _'This is Annabeth, she's mine.'_ But that is not true anymore so I settle with, "Julian's alright, don't worry your pretty little head."

She scowls. It reminds me of Annabeth when I don't listen to her ramblings about architecture. "Percy!"

My grin widens and I lean forward, "What, Ariel?"

I purposely let my lips brush against the shell of her ear and she freezes. Her grip on my wrist (she still hasn't let me go) slackens and she hurriedly steps back, "Nothing!" she yelps and practically runs to the eighteen year old girls. Some of them are giggling at me and Ariel, the rest ignore us, too worried about the Reaping. I sigh and go to the seventeen year old boys.

_She's cute when she blushes. Gotta fluster her more._

_._

"Hello!" an overly cheery voice suddenly booms out across the crowd of teenagers, and I tear my gaze from Annabeth (I had been watching her and Nico) to Rosette Joliefille, our district escort, teetering on stage before the Hall of Justice. It's the first time I ever see a Capitol citizen and Julian's explanation of them suddenly doesn't seem so overdone. My image of them isn't very smarmy (how can it be when someone tells you that they dye their hair and skin green and wear flashy clothes and one foot high stiletto heels?) .

Still, I admit that she's pretty. She reminds me of someone, a person from my first life.

_"He lied to me."_

_"No! No! Charlie! No!"_

_"Forgive me."_

My head snaps back up to her face, this time searching for details that had once belonged to _her_. The high cheekbones, pointed chin, pink cheeks, the pouty lips and doe eyes. They are here and I can't help but feel like the world has stopped and the only thing that keeps me standing is Silena Beauregard's joyous face.

She looks ridiculous and I fight the urge to hag. She is kitted out in a bright blue outfit and her blonde hair is straight and reaches her knees. I guess her to be about as tall as my six feet, thanks to those ridiculously high heels. She seems out of place, between the soft colors of this district.

I have to stop myself from stepping forward to hug the cheetos out of her when she begins the announcement, "Boys and girls, welcome, welcome..." she takes a breath, "to the 74th Hunger Games Reaping ceremony and may the odds be ever in your favor!" She gives us a big smile, though it seems a bit forced in my opinion and I inwardly grimace.

_They brainwashed the most compassionate person in the world to send kids to their death. Great, just great._

"Now, let's see who will represent District 4 for the girls this year!" Sile- Rosette declares. She swishes her hand around the giant fishbowl and pulls out the chosen piece of paper. She folds it open and I notice that her hands are trembling slightly.

"Ariel Owlery!" she practically shouts in the microphone. My heart drops to my stomach when the blonde-haired girl steps up to the stage. She frequently gives me worried and desperate looks over her shoulder and I shake my head at her.

_No, don't go._

But she goes and I shallow the lump in my throat as I see her standing beside Si- Rosette, back straight, head hold high and a determined look on her face. To everyone else watching, she looks fierce and strong and intelligent. A true warrior. A possible victor.

_She's going to compete in the Arena._

But she can't fool me. I read it all in those cerulean eyes of hers, the only thing that differences her from Annabeth Chase. She's scared, frightened and she knows. She knows that she's going-

_She's going to die._

.

"Julian Del Cielo!" Rosette announces and if possible, my heart drops even more. The little 12 year-old boy looks petrified as he walks up to the stairs. I watch him go with a numb feeling in my chest.

_Nico._

_No!_

I push my way through the crowd, not realizing that I just cried out the last word. The small commotion makes Julian turn around, full of hope. He sees me rushing to him and a tear escapes his onyx eye.

A Peacekeeper comes to stand in my way. _Bastard_. I scowl, not slowing down even when he orders me to do it. I hurry past him.

_My_ mistake.

_His_ mistake is to grab me by the back of my collar, clearly not having noticed my determined scowl. Well, dude, you're gonna learn that you don't just grab an angry demi-god by his collar without the repercussions if you're not a mighty deity.

I turn around, my fist swinging to connect with his jaw. He lets go of me and I use the moment to kick him in the stomach. He doubles over in pain and I remember a time when I used to stop here but-

_Monster._

Unfortunately for him, I changed. I grit my teeth and kick him again. He falls to the ground, but not before I take his weapon and place my feet on his back to prevent him from moving further. My senses tingle and I glance to my right. Another Peacekeeper is rushing my way and I lift my arm, the strange looking gun pointed right at his forehead. My finger is ready to pull the trigger and I prepare myself for the shower of blood that's going to fall upon me.

_Instant kill._

"Stop!"

I stop.

"Percy..." it's Ariel's voice that breathes my name, so low I'm sure only my demi-god ears could have picked it. I blink _one, two,_ multiple times and suddenly I wake up from whatever battle induced trance I am in.

I'm aware of the silent crowd around me, the unconscious peacekeeper under my foot. I'm aware of the other peacekeepers who are in the stages of taking their weapons out and/or running towards me and the shaking, wide-eyed one who's staring into the black hole of a gun in a firm hand who's attached to an arm and that arm belongs to-

_Percy, stop!_

-Me.

"I volunteer."

"Wh- What?" Rosette stutters, put out by my declaration. She was the one who had screamed for me to stop. Scratch that. She was the one who had unconsciously used charm-speak for us all to stop. I inwardly smile at that and let my hand fall to my side, stepping away from the two officers.

"I said," I turn to face her directly and she takes a step back in fright, "I volunteer as tribute."

Silence.

.

.

.

I think I just rendered this whole new country speechless.

.

.

.

* * *

**This is the _first chapter_ of my _first cross-over_. Personally I view it more as a prologue. Meaning that whatever you didn't understand is going to be explained as the story progresses. So, please, don't come to attack me with questions because all you're going to get is '_Spoilers'_ and I'm personally not too keen on giving you _that_.**

**But you can still _ask questions_ _(_I don't care if they are stupid, they just have to concern the story) and _give advice_ or _constructive criticism_ (no flames) so that I'm sure I don't forget anything.**

**.**

**This will become an _AU_ (otherwise there would be no point to write this) but I'll still _try_ to make it as close as possible to Canon.**

**.**

**So the next chapter will look something like this:**

**Disclaimer with an _extra_**

_**Memory**_

**Actual story**

**_Memory_ (maybe, maybe not)**

**Preview**

**Author's note (maybe, maybe not)**

**.**

**Don't expect a chapter every other day. I swear I'll try my best to update regularly but _don't blame me_ if it takes too long. Blame _my father_ (Yep, I'm still _underage_). My exams didn't go as well as I thought they would (I swear I did my best) so my father is still planning on a proper punishment. **

**I'm crossing my fingers and hoping that I won't have to study during the holiday. _That_ would suck big time.**

**Wish me luck!**

**.**

**Well, I think I've said everything I've had to say, and if not... then there's always the next chapter to correct myself.**

**.**

**Oh, before I go.**

**Reviews are _love_.**

**By!**


	2. I meet a hybrid named Finnick

**Warning:** cussing

'_You know they got a luggage store in the airport? A place to buy a piece of luggage? How late do you have to be for a flight to be like, "Fuck it, just grab a pile of shit. We'll get a bag at the airport."'_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_"Nico."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You've got blue whipped cream on your nose."_

_"Shit!"_

_"Yeah, the girl over there is still staring at you. She's laughing."_

_"Double shit!"_

_._

_"Nico?"_

_"What now, Percy?"_

_"Don't you dare say a foul word when there are other kids nearby."_

_"You'll make a good dad."_

_"If I'm still alive to see my kid."_

_._

.

Rosette, Silena, whoever that person now is, looks put out. And scared out of her mind. She stands there in those horrible stilettos and looks at me, at the crowd, she even turns to look at the sea. What is she hoping for? Answers?

_The sea doesn't give a care._

I want to tell her that, because I am the only one who knows that (Hell, I'm the son of Poseidon and even I aren't able to get a decent answer out of the sea), but I choose not to. Instead, I decide to help her. I walk up to the stage, not sparing a glance at N- Julian as I pass him by. Although, it hurts a little bit when he hurriedly backs away from me.

_Just a little bit._

I go stand next to An- Ariel and (thank the Gods) she stands her ground. Alright, she flinches a little bit (but just a little bit) but doesn't cower back in fright. I don't look at the crowd, not wanting to see their reactions to my actions (heh, that rhymed). Whatever they must be thinking about me, it certainly isn't going to be flattering. But my back is straight, my shoulders are squared, my jaw is locked, my eyes- my _eye_, is staring at a point above their heads.

Rosette finally regains her composure and she plasters on a beautiful fake smile, "And what is your name, handsome?"

I hesitate, though I have no idea why. It's just my name, right? Guess that after fighting the majority of my life against monsters and Gods and Titans and Giants that got sadistic thoughts about my death whenever they heard my name kind of made me wary to announce it to the whole world.

"Perseus Jackson."

I've never told my full name to anyone here, so it doesn't surprise me when An-riel gasps quietly. A flicker of something goes through Rosette's cerulean blue eyes. She nods and turns back to the crowd, "Dear people, the tributes for the Hunger Games of District 4!"

Ariel and I turn to face each other and shake hands. Her slender hand is clammy and cold but her grip is firm and it sends electricity up my arm to my head, making me dizzy with the memories. I hastily break our contact and ignore the slightly hurt look that crosses her face. Rosette ushers us into the Hall, making sure to hold her distance from me and sticking close to Ariel.

"Percy!"

I spare a brief look at Julian who's looking at me with a horrified expression before turning around, the doors swinging shut behind us with a theatrical boom that would have made Zeus proud.

His second cry is drowned out by it.

.

I look out of the window at the rushing landscape, feeling oddly relaxed. I think back to the five minutes I got to spend with Julian before being herded off by a wary peacekeeper to the train I'm currently sitting in.

It hadn't been pretty and certainly wouldn't win the price for being _'the best goodby ever'_.

If anything it had been a complete disaster.

I was standing in the middle of the room, not particularly thinking about anything when the door opened to reveal a disheveled looking Julian, followed by a peacekeeper. I ignored the latter and focused on the twelve year old. His black hair, who had always been messy, was now a rat's nest. His olive skin had paled a few shades, like he'd gone to the Underworld to visit his dad before coming here. He looked small and thin in his reaping clothes (which consisted of an uncomfortable looking blue pants and a dress shirt too big for him) and his face was tense.

I knew the following moments are going to be the hardest in this life.

_Goodbyes were never my strong point._

"Five minutes." the peacekeeper said and closed the door.

There were a few moments of complete silence where Julian and me tried to find the words to say. My mind had been playing different scenarios (most of them ended badly) before I just sighed and said, "Take care of yourself, Julian."

He burst out crying.

Nah, I'm kidding but I wished he had. The way his expression darkened and how he clenched his fists reminded me too much of how he reacted when I told him about Bianca's death. And everyone knows how well that ended for him _and_ for me.

"I hate you! You're the worst big brother in the world!" he snapped and I forced myself to shrug.

_If that last didn't hurt, I'm an empousai._

"Good you think so of me, like this, my death won't hurt you."

His anger instantly vanished and he gaped at me. "What?" he croaked.

"I won't survive the Games, Julian. I only entered to keep you and Ariel safe." I smiled at his face twisted in guilt, "Besides, it's time I meet my friends on the other side."

_Mom was always convinced that I'd get Elysium. Wonder if that's true?_

A hiccup snaps me out of my musings.

Ariel sits nearby, curled up in a ball and rocking back and forth. She's comforting herself and doing a terrible job at it because her breathing only quickens by the minute. A pang of hurt pierces my chest and I think that it's because she doesn't come to me for comfort and reassurance. Annabeth used to and I guess seeing an exact replica of her not doing it makes my sentiments see it as rejection.

_Annabeth used to do that._

My hand absentmindedly reach up to finger my Camp necklace, my thumb rubs against the Empire State Building where the names of the fallen were engraved.

_Annabeth is dead._

Time passes swiftly, endlessly, with Ariel mourning alone and me rubbing the Building, remembering my first life. It's strangely quiet, so we both jump when the door bursts open, revealing the son of Aphrodite and Apollo (which makes him a God in the eyes of another but to me, he's just a hybrid with good genetics and no, this isn't jealousy talking.).

Yes, Finnick Odair.

He is popular, known by everyone in District Four and Julian idolizes him. I know all about the man. And by that, I mean that I know everything the man _wanted_ us to know about him. I'm not so naive anymore as I was before my eighteenth birthday, to think that he could be really this happy-go-lucky after surviving the Games. Apparently, he won the Games wielding a gifted trident, and a net he'd crafted himself, a trident he had been able to afford because he was and still is gorgeous, or so the girls at the Foster Home said.

I haven't seen his Games. Tell me if I'm wrong but I have a feeling that killing other kids trapped in your net with a trident could do more than just break you. The Games must have nearly turned him crazy with the nightmares. Naturally, he doesn't show it but it is here, the sadness, the guilt, hidden behind that dazzling smile and twinkling sea-green eyes.

_Eyes like mine._

"There you are!" he exclaims and walks over to us, Rosette following not far behind. She looks nervous, biting her lip and wringing her hands together, completely avoiding my gaze. I tell myself not to care, that I'm used to it but I still feel a little hurt at her blatant fear of me.

_I'll never hurt you._

_I think._

I let the thoughts fade and focus on the God of District 4. I stand up and stretch out my hand. This man could mean life and death for Ariel, better make him fond of us.

_Yeah, like that'll happen, with my big mouth._

"Hello, I'm Perseus Jackson. But call me Percy." I say as he takes my hand and firmly shakes it.

He nods, smile still in place but his eyes take an interested glint. I raise an eyebrow in question. He must be used to quivering and stuttering teenagers. I'm glad to bring change to his schedule.

"Well Percy, I'm Finnick!" he regains his composure and I look him in the eyes. Sea-green against sea-green. Maybe, in another life, one where there aren't any prophecies or Games we could've been brothers. "I'll be your Mentor for these games, although I don't think you'll need me as much as... Ariel, was it?" At her nod, he turns to me, "You demonstrated that you could very well take care for yourself with that little fight you had with our brave peace-keepers. Sponsors should be already lining up to you."

"How nice of them, waiting like good little dogs for their master." I say simply. If I could insult all powerful Gods when I was sixteen year old, I certainly can do it at my current age.

Rosette gapes.

Finnick coughs. (I think he's hiding a laugh.)

Ariel blinks.

"...Well!" Finnick claps his hands, "That's an unique way of putting it, now, why don't we go take a seat on those lovely couches?"

He leads us to where Ariel and me were previously seated and sits next to Ariel. I'm stuck with Rosette on the opposite couch. Or she's stuck with me, it depends on your perspective. She squirming, sitting at the far end, one butt dangling of it. I remember when I was twelve years old and still had been an undetermined demi-god. The Hermes Cabin had been so full, back then, that sitting on the ground or an others camper's lap, and standing while eating was a normal and regular occurrence.

"So..." Ariel trails of and drops her gaze to the floor when she meets mine. "What do we do?"

_We kill twenty-two other kids, you kill me and win the Games. Have a happily ever after!_

I answer with a (hopefully) cool voice (that doesn't show the very slight panic I was in), "Sponsors."

Finnick blinks at me as if he's surprised that I know the right answer. I'm used to it so I quickly drop the frown, "Yes, sponsors. If you want a higher chance of winning you'll need to earn sponsors before even entering the Arena. Sponsors like brutal, strong and merciless tributes. Attractive, charming ones. Tributes that capture their attention. They could help you when in the Arena. Very useful."

_Like dogs._

"Then it's settled." I say and lean back in the couch. "Ariel, you can easily win their hearts. And combined with the fact that you're the strongest and smartest girl in our District, you're safe." I tell her. She blinks at me in shock, her mouth has fallen open somewhere in my conclusion.

"And you?" It's the first time since the the stage that Rosette talks to me and I glance at her with a questioning look. I understand her inquiry good enough but I don't want her to stop talking to me. "You talk as if you aren't trying to win sponsors."

"I don't need sponsors." I shrug and close my eyes.

"But you're going to need them if you want to win! Nobody ever won the Games without the aid of sponsors!" she sounds agitated and I feel her shift on the couch. I open my eyes.

"Who ever said I wanted to win?"

A heavy silence falls upon us.

.

.

.

I think I have a talent for rendering people voiceless.

.

.

.

_"I'll close the doors."_

_"No, you won't!"_

_"Annabeth..."_

_"Please, Percy don't do this."_

_._

_"Annabeth, I'm not doing this for you."_

_"Percy! No! Percy! No! No!"_

_"I'm doing it for this **stupid** world."_

.

.

.

Finnick coughs and clears his throat, "Well, let's begin with your competences. I want to know what you can do so that I can decide which angle you're going to play. Sponsors or not, I want you to be at your best." He shoots me a pointed look.

_Whatever you want._

"So, what do you do in 4, Ariel?" Finnick inquires, beginning by her.

"I work in the archives, sometimes in the factories." Ariel straightens, "Meaning I gut and clean fish. I also have a wide knowledge due to all the reading. But I trained in my free time. I did not want to take any chances."

_You didn't have a chance to begin with._

I quickly push the negative thought away.

"Perfect, any specific weapon?" Finnick leans forward, examining her from head to toe. I think, he sees that for a girl that works most of the time in the archives, Ariel sure has an athletic built. At least, that's the excuse I give him for blatantly checking out my girlfriend, reincarnation or not.

_She's not even my girlfriend anymore._

"My favorite weapon is the dagger, or knife, if I do not have the choice. I guess I am good with a sword but I prefer short-range weapons, mostly."

"Blade skills, slim body, blonde, silver eyes..." he gives her a questioning look, looking as if he just remembered something, "Are you smart too?"

"Too smart." I snort, remembering all the times she and Annabeth corrected me when I was wrong or began imitating a walking dictionary. Ariel shoots me a heavy scowl. "C'mon, you know it's true."

Her scowl worsens.

_She's ugly when she does that._

Rosette, sensing a fight brewing on, comes to the rescue. "Tell Finnick how far your knowledge extends, Ariel dear." she says in voice so calm and soothing, I'm surprised when I don't sense the trademark cloudiness that goes with charmspeak. Still, An- Ariel relaxes slightly.

"Far enough to know the basic survival skills in ten different environments." Ariel answers curtly, sharply. She's nervous. Annabeth used to act like this when she was afraid of answering wrongly or losing the thread. It's a good tactic, actually. It paints her as a strict and cold girl while hiding the actual truth.

_That's my girl._

"Oooh, an intelligent one." Finnick smiles, "Until we see the recaps of the Reapings, I want you to act confident, but not too much. Mature, like you've got something hiding in your pocket, okay? Like you know you have a chance of winning. Like you were on stage."

She nods and it's my turn to get interrogated. I blink at him.

"I know how to fight," I ignore the grin he gives me, "I know how to kill. I'll survive...I think."

_I'm so badass._

Ariel's tense shoulders hunch slightly and Finnick rubs his face, "Okay, Perce, you have to be more specific. Weapons?"

The nickname irritates me because only my friends are allowed to call me that. Last I checked, he's just a past tribute who's going to give me tips to survive some bloody Game. Not my friend.

_I don't have friends._

"Sword, spear, dagger, knife," I lock my gaze on his, "_Trident_."

Something dark flashes in his twinkling sea-green eyes but he nods, even though my answer wasn't accurate enough for him. I take pity on him. He was only a fourteen year old teenager when he massacred twenty-three other children. I had to cut him some slack.

"But I'm awful with a bow. No long-range weapons for me. I might shoot someone in the butt and that isn't exactly going to earn me sponsors."

He and Ariel laugh and even Rosette lets out a giggle.

I let a small smile grace my lips.

.

_"So, got a plan, Seaweed Brain?"_

_"I should be the one asking you that, Wise Girl."_

_._

_"Braccas meas vescimini!"_

_"Really, Percy? Really?"_

_"I thought telling monsters to eat my pants sounded cooler in Latin."_

.

.

* * *

**Well, here's the second chapter. But I have bad news. School starts over two days and my father has banned me from the pc till the next report (and even then, it has to be good). It sucks great time but on the _good_ side, I'll have more _time_ to get details into the plot. So, don't worry too much, the wait will be _worth it_. I swear on the Styx.**

**Preview:**

_Thankfully, my ADHD finally kicked in (Oooh, it's shiny!) and I carelessly pressed a green button. Instantly, an avalanche of apple smelling soap descended upon me. Quickly, I pressed the red button._

_You know, after so many movies where the red button was the Button of Catastrophe, I should have known better than to use it._

**Nearly forgot:**

**Reviews are love and don't be afraid of asking questions!**


End file.
